Hafer
Bereits die Germanen kannten den Hafer (Avena, anord. hafri, hagri) als Getreidepflanze für den Ackerbau. Allerdings wurde er in Skandinavien, z.B. in Norwegen, erst im 14. Jh. erwähnt, in Schweden am Ende des 13. Jhs. und in Dänemark um die Mitte des 12. Jhs. Hafer wurde übrigens eher selten als Brotkorn verwendet, sondern vielmehr als Pferdefutter, denn er wurde in den alten schwedischen Gesetzen hæstakorn genannt. Einteilung und Abstammung Die mannigfachen Kulturformen des Saathafers (Avena sativa Cosson) lassen sich in fünf Hauptgruppen ordnen: * 1. Avena sativa L. im engeren Sinne, der Rispenhafer, mit der Variante Avena orientalis Schreber, dem Fahnenhafer; * 2. Avena nuda L. Nackthafer; * 3. Avena strigosa Schreber, Rauhhafer, mit der Variante Avena brevis Roth, Kurzhafer; * 4. Avena byzantina C. Koch, Mittelmeerhafer; * 5. Avena abyssinica Hochstetter, abessinischer Hafer. Verhältnis der Saat- und Wildhaferarten Man nahm bis Anfang des 20. Jhds. allgemein an, daß diese Kulturhaferarten als einheitliche Gruppe den Wildhaferarten gegenüberständen, so daß erstere unter sich und ebenso letztere unter sich näher verwandt wären als mit den Vertretern der anderen Gruppe. Man nahm ferner gewöhnlich an, daß die sämtlichen Saathaferarten von einer Wildhaferart, nämlich Avena fatua L. dem Flughafer, abstammen. Die beiden Gruppen werden in der Tat durch gewisse augenfällige und bedeutsame Merkmale voneinander unterschieden. * a) Bei den Wildhaferarten bricht zur Zeit der Fruchtreife der obere Teil der Ährchenachse, der die Früchte trägt, ab, so daß nur ein ganz kurzer Teil der Achse stehen bleibt; und der abgebrochene Teil der Ährchenachse zersplittert bei den meisten Wildhaferarten in weitere Teilchen, so daß die einzelnen Früchte zu Boden fallen; nur bei einer Art, Avena sterilis (Tauber Hafer), bleibt der losgelöste Teil der Ährchenachse in sich selbst im Zusammenhang, so daß die Früchte nur mit Gewalt voneinander getrennt werden können. Bei den Kulturhaferarten anderseits ist die Ährchenspindel zur Zeit der Fruchtreife zäh, der die Früchte tragende Teil bricht weder als Ganzes ab, noch zersplittert er in seine einzelnen Glieder, sondern die Früchte bleiben an der Rispe haften und können nur durch Schlag auf das Ährchen von ihr getrennt werden. * b) Ferner sind bei den wilden Haferarten die unterne Teile der Deckspelzen und die Ährchenachsen dicht behaart, bei den Kulturarten dagegen kahl oder nur wenig behaart; und * c) die Grannen der wilden Arten werden bei den kultivierten reduziert. Es sind dieselben Unterschiede zwischen kultivierten Getreidearten und ihren wilden Stammformen, die sich auch bei der Gerste, Weizen, Roggen, Kolbenhirse, Reis und Sorgho finden. Der Zerfall des Ährchens bei der Reife, die rauhe Behaarung und die Grannen, die bei den Wildformen als natürliche Verbreitungsmittel der Früchte dienen, sind für die Bedürfnisse des Menschen ungünstig, da sie einen starken Körnerverlust verursachen. Aber weil beim Ernten die vorzeitig ausgefallenen Körner großenteils verloren gingen und der Mensch meist nur die Exemplare mit zäher Spindel erntete, so ergab sich von selbst eine allmähliche Heranzüchtung von Kultursorten mit zäher Ährchenachse, Verlust der rauhen Behaarung und Reduktion der Grannen, die durch bewußte, künstliche Zuchtwahl noch beschleunigt werden konnte. So erklärt es sich, daß die genannten Eigenschaften die übereinstimmenden Merkmale aller kultivierten Getreidearten gegenüber den wilden Stammformen sind. Aber die Eigentümlichkeiten der kultivierten Arten treten gelegentlich unter günstigen Wachstumsbedingungen und bei Züchtung auch bei allen wilden Haferarten auf, am häufigsten wohl bei Avena sterilis (dem Tauben Hafer). Es sind also von sämtlichen Wildhaferarten Übergänge zu den Saathaferarten leicht möglich. Abstammung Die 5 Kulturformen-Gruppen des Hafers stammen von 4 Wildhaferarten ab. Die grundlegenden Untersuchungen von Thellung (1911) zeigten, daß der Saathafer im landläufigen Sinne keine systematische Einheit, sondern ein Gemenge aus mehreren heterogenen Formen darstellt, daß die oben genannten fünf Kulturformengruppen nicht von einer, sondern wahrscheinlich von vier Wildhaferarten abstammen: * 1. Avena sativa L. der Rispenhafer oder Saathafer im engeren Sinne (mit der Variante Avena ortentalis Schreber, dem Fahnenhafer), und Avena nuda, der Nackthafer, gehen wahrscheinlich auf Avena fatua L. den Flughafer, zurück; * 2. Avena strigosa Schreber, der Rauhhafer (mit der Variante Avena brevis Roth, dem Kurzhafer), stammt von Avena barbata Pott ex Link ab, dem Bart-Hafer; * 3. Avena byzantina C. Koch, der Mittelmeerhafer, von Avena sterilis L., dem Tauben Hafer; * 4. Avena abyssinica Hochst., der abessinische Hafer, wahrscheinlich von Avena Wiestii Steudel. Vom Tauben Hafer zum Mittelmeerhafer Der Taube Hafer (Avena sterilis) ist die Stammform des Mittelmeerhafers (A. byzantina). Von den Wildhaferarten bildet sie eine Art für sich, weil bei ihr zur Zeit der Frühreife der losgelöste Teil der Ährchenspindel nicht weiter in seine Glieder zersplittert. Sie ist im ganzen Mittelmeergebiet und östlich bis nach Persien verbreitet. Die Kulturform, Avena byzantina, wird nur in den Mittelmeerländern von Spanien und Algerien bis Mesopotamien gebaut und von Aug. Schulz deshalb treffend als Mittelmeerhafer bezeichnet. Der meiste im Mittelmeer gebaute Hafer, der bis Anfang des 20. Jhd. noch allgemein zu A. sativa (Rispenhafer) gerechnet wurde, gehört wie Trabut und Thellung erkannten, vielmehr Avena byzantina an. Vielleicht wurde A. sterilis an mehreren Stellen des Mittelmeergebiets als Futterpflanze angebaut und Avena byzantina an mehreren Stellen unabhängig daraus entstanden. Vom Bart-Hafer zum Rauhhafer Der Bart-Hafer (Avena barbata) ist die Stammform des Rauhhafers (Avena strigosa) und des Kurzhafers (Avena brevis). Sie hat ein ähnliches Verbreitungsgebiet wie Avena sterilis (Tauber Hafer), nur daß es auch die Küstenländer des Atlantis umfaßt. Die Pflanze wächst in Transkaukasien, Persien, Mesopotamien, im ganzen Mittelmeergebiet und an der atlantischen Küste von Portugal bis zur Normandie wild. Die aus ihr hervorgegangene Kulturform Avena strigosa (Rauhhafer), wird in den gesamten atlantischen Küstenländern von Portugal und Spanien über Frankreich und die Britischen Inseln bis hinauf nach den Orkney und Shetlandsinseln, ferner östlich bis nach Belgien und Westdeutschland gebaut. Die Heimat ihrer Kultur ist in Portugal oder Westfrankreich zu suchen. Das eigentliche Mittelmeergebiet, wo A. barbata auch häufig ist, kommt deshalb nicht in Betracht, weil der Mensch hier stets der gleichzeitig vorkommenden großkörnigen und daher ertragreicheren A. sterilis den Vorzug gab und so die Avena byzantina, den typisch mediterranen Saathafer, herangezüchtet hat, während A. barbata nur da zur Geltung kam, wo A. sterilis fehlte oder viel seltener war. Und das trifft eben für Portugal und Westfrankreich zu. Die Züchter dieser Hafersorte waren sehr wahrscheinlich die alten Iberer, die vorindogermanische Urbevölkerung Westeuropas. Der Kurzhafer (Avena brevis), der aus der gleichen Wildhaferart hervorgegangen ist, wurde von Thellung nur für eine Varietät von A. strigosa, von August Schulz dagegen für eine selbständige Formengruppe gehalten. Er war überzeugt, daß A. strigosa und A. brevis unabhängig voneinander und aus verschiedenen Formen von A. barbata in der Kultur entstanden sind. Doch liegt die Heimat von A. brevis auch nach ihm im atlantischen Europa. Der Kurzhafer wird gegenwärtig nur in Portugal, Spanien, einigen Gegenden Frankreichs und Belgiens sowie an wenigen Orten Nordwestdeutschlands gebaut. Avena abyssinica und Avena Wiestii Avena Wiestii gilt als wahrscheinlich nur eine nordafrikanisch-arabische Wüstenrasse der A. barbata. Die Frage, ob der im Hochland von Abessinien und in Südarabien als Futterpflanze angebaute abessinische Hafer (A. abyssinica) am Ende auch nur eine durch das Wüstenklima veränderte Varietät der Kulturform A. strigosa darstellt, oder ob er eine selbständige Kulturform ist, die im Wohngebiet der A. Wiestii aus dieser gezüchtet wurde, bleibt offen. Aber wenn A. strigosa eine spezifisch atlantische Kulturart ist, so fehlen die (bei den beiden Wildarten vorhandenen) Bindeglieder zwischen den Anbaugebieten der beiden Kulturarten; man müßte denn nachweisen, daß A. strigosa auch in Nordafrika gebaut wurde. Deshalb scheint die unabhängige Züchtung der A. abyssinica aus A. Wiestii das Wahrscheinlichere. Der Flughafer als Stammform Der Flughafer (Avena fatua) gilt als Stammform des Rispenhafers (A. sativa), Fahnenhafers (A. Orientalis) und Nackthafers (A. nuda). Das Verbreitungsgebiet des Flughafers ist ungemein groß. Er wächst im größten Teil Europas, Nordafrikas und Asiens und bürgerte sich in der Neuzeit auch in Teilen Amerikas ein; ursprünglich einheimisch ist er im osteuropäischwestasiatischen Steppengebiet und ebenso in der Steppenzone Nordafrikas sowie in Nord- und Ostasien. In Südostrußland, der kaspisch-kaukasischen Ebene oder auch im angrenzenden turkestanischen Tiefland entstand aus dem Flughafer durch Kultur der Rispenhafer (Avena sativa) im engeren Sinn. Der Fahnenhafer (A. orientalis) ist eine Variante des Rispenhafers. Er ist erst seit dem Anfang des 18. Jhds. bezeugt. Der Nackthafer (Avena nuda) der im Unterschied von sämtlichen andern kultivierten sowie von den Wildhaferarten nackte, d. h. nicht mit den Spelzen verwachsene Früchte hat, stammt ebenfalls vom Flughafer (Avena fatua) ab. Aber da er eine hochspezialisierte Kulturform ist, die nicht nur wie die übrigen Saathaferarten die natürlichen Verbreitungsmittel der Wildsorten, sondern auch die Schutzmittel der Frucht verloren hat, so ist wohl erst aus den Kulturformen A. sativa und A. orientalis durch fortgesetzte Zuchtwahl entstanden. Der Nackthafer wird nicht nur in Europa, sondern auch in China gebaut, wo er schon in einem historischen Werk über die Zeit von 626-907 n. Chr. bezeugt sein soll Der Ursprung der Culturpflanzen (Internet Archive). Alphonse de Candolle. F.A. Brockhaus, 1884. S. 472.. In Europa wird der Nackthafer zuerst im 16. Jh. erwähnt. Verbreitung der Haferkultur im Altertum Orient und Südeuropa Der Hafer blieb dem semitisch-ägyptischen Kulturkreis im Altertum fremd Low. Aramäische Pflanzennamen 128 f.; auch das Sanskrit und die neueren indischen Sprachen kennen keinen Namen für Hafer. In China wird er zuerst in einem historischen Werk über den Zeitraum von 626-907 n. Chr. bezeugt. In Kleinasien scheint er in älterer Zeit nicht kultiviert worden zu sein; wenigstens hat man in den Trümmern von Troja keinen Hafer gefunden. Im 2. Jh. n. Chr. wurde er dann in Kleinasien jedoch viel gebaut. Galen (131-200 n. Chr.) sagt, der Hafer wachse am häufigsten in Asien, besonders in Mysien oberhalb Pergamum. Er sei ein Futter für Zugtiere, kein Nahrungsmittel für Menschen; nur in Zeiten der äußersten Hungersnot werde auch aus seinem Korn Brot gebacken. In gewöhnlichen Zeiten werde er in Wasser gekocht mit süßem Wein oder Saft und dergleichen genossen. De Alimentorum Facultatibus (PDF). Galenos von Pergamon. Vol. I, 14 "On the Properties of Foodstuffs". Übersetzung Owen Powell, John Wilkins. Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 1139439960, ISBN 9781139439961. (Cambridge.org.) Griechenland Bei Homer kommt der Hafer nicht vor; doch war sein Anbau in Griechenland in späterer Zeit sehr wohl bekannt. Der erste griechische Schriftsteller, der ihn erwähnt, ist der Arzt Dieuches aus dem Anfang des 4. Jhds. v. Chr. Er setzte sich mit der Zubereitung des Alphitons aus Hafers auseinander, das besser und leichter verdaulich sei als das gewöhnlich genossene Gersten-Alphiton. Körnicke Handbuch des Getreidebaus I 200; vgl. Schrader bei Hehn Kulturpflanzen und Haustiere. 6, S. 539; 8, S. 564. machte auf die Wichtigkeit dieses Zeugnisses aufmerksam, das mit Bestimmtheit auf den Anbau des Hafers hinweist. Theophrast (371-286 V. Chr.) erblickte im Hafer eine minderwertige, halbwilde Kulturpflanze, zeigte jedoch, dass der Hafer durchaus noch angebaut wurde. Er diente im alten Griechenland, wie in Mysien, in erster Linie als Futterkraut und wurde als menschliches Nahrungsmittel in Form von Brei oder Alphita genossen. So war es ja auch in Mittel- u. Nordeuropa. Im späteren Griechenland wurde der Hafer selten, nach Fraas (Synopsis plantarum florae classicae 304) nirgends gebaut; er galt als schädlich für das Vieh und wurde sogar als Grünfutter gemieden. Italien Den Römern war der Hafer vor dem Jahre 0 anscheinend nur als Ackerunkraut bekannt; ein eigentliches Getreide war er jedenfalls in ihren Augen nicht. Unter den Vorschriften, die Cato (234-149) in seinem Buch De Agricultura (37, 5) für die Pflege der Getreidefelder gibt, findet sich auch das Ausrupfen des Hafers. Auch Cicero kennt ihn als schädliches Unkraut, und Virgil und Ovid stellen die avena sterilis mit lolium "Lolch" auf eine Stufe. Varro (116-27 v. Chr.) in seinem Werk über Landwirtschaft erwähnt den Hafer überhaupt nicht. Aber daß die Römer wenigstens im 1. Jh. n. Chr. den Hafer auch anbauten, zeigt die Angabe des Columella um 60 n. Chr.: der im Herbst gesäte Hafer werde teilweise gemäht, um als Grünfutter oder Heu verfüttert zu werden, teilweise zur Samengewinnung stehn gelassen ed. Schneider II, 10, 32: Similis ratio avenae est: caeditur in foenum vel pabulum, dum adhuc viret, quae autumno sata; partim semini custoditur. Das wird weiter durch eine Stelle des Plinius Naturalis Historia. Plinius. 18, 143 bestätigt, wo von griechischem Hafer, dessen Frucht nicht abfiel (avena graeca, cui semen non cadit), die Rede ist, der mit Hülsenfrüchten (fabae, viciae, erviliae) gemischt im Herbst als Futter für Rinder gesät wurde (hoc vocitatum ocinum boumque causa seri solitum). Die Zähigkeit der Ährchenachsen bei der Reife ist ein Charakteristikum der kultivierten Haferarten. Die Stelle ist zugleich ein weiterer Beweis dafür, daß die Griechen um den Beginn der Zeitrechnung den Saathafer bauten. Anderseits scheint der Ausdruck "avena graeca, cui semen non cadit" darauf hinzudeuten, daß der einheimische, italische Hafer damals noch keine zähen Ährchenachsen hatte, also noch keine feste Kulturform war, und daß der eigentliche Kulturhafer erst aus Griechenland eingeführt wurde. Die kultivierte avena des Columella wird wohl auch dieser griechische Hafer gewesen sein. Wenn Plinius an einer andern Stelle (NH 18, 149) den Hafer als eine Getreidekrankheit bezeichnet, so hatte er den einheimischen Wildhafer im Sinn. Er glaubte, daß die Gerste durch Ausartung sich in Hafer verwandle, wie umgekehrt der Hafer doch auch wieder eine Art Getreide sei, da die Germanen ihn bauen und als menschliches Nahrungsmittel verwerten: "Primum omnium frumenti vitium avena est, et hordeum in eam degenerat, sicut ipsa frumenti sit instar, quippe cum Germaniae populi serant eam neque alia pulte vivant". Die Stelle zeigt deutlich, daß die Römer den Hafer als menschliches Nahrungsmittel nicht kannten, daß sie zwischen Saat und Wildhafer keinen scharfen Unterschied machten, und daß sie den Hafer selbst im angebauten Zustand nicht als vollwertiges Getreide schätzten, weil er ihnen eben nur als Futterpflanze diente; daher ihr Staunen über den germanischen Haferbrei. Übrigens bezeichnet auch Hesych im 5. Jh. n. Chr. den Hafer noch als getreideähnliche Pflanze. Im Edictum Diocletiani 301 n. Chr. Edictum Diocletiani I, 17; ed. Mommsen und Blümner S. 10 u. 65 erscheint er nicht unter den Getreiden, sondern unter den Futterkräutern. Und Hieronymus (In Ezech. I 4, 9) sagt: Avena, sive vitia et olyra, bruta pascuntur animalia. Auch in der Neuzeit diente der Hafer in Norditalien nur als Pferdefutter. Botanik der alten Griechen und Römer. Lenz. S. 243 Hafersorten der Mittelmeerländer im Altertum Die avena des alten Italiens, die die Römer als Ackerunkraut kannten und ausrotteten, war die in den Mittelmeerländern heimische Haferart Avena sterilis. Zur selbständigen Heranzüchtung einer wirklichen Kulturform mit zäher Ährchenspindel waren die Römer um Christi Geburt, wie es scheint, noch nicht gelangt. Die Haferart aber, die in Griechenland mindestens seit dem 4. Jh. v. Chr. und in Kleinasien mindestens seit dem 2. Jh. n. Chr. angebaut wurde, und die im ersten nachchristlichen Jh. als avena graeca auch in Italien eingeführt war, war die aus A. sterilis abgeleitete Kulturform Avena hyzantina, der Mittelmeerhafer. Der Hafer des Dioskorides (1. Jh. n. Chr; II 116) wird als zweigrannig beschrieben und spricht mehr für A. byzantina als für A. sativa, bei der beide Deckspelzen selten begrannt sind. Mittel- und Nordeuropa Das eigentliche Kulturgebiet des Hafers aber war von jeher nicht das südliche, sondern das nördliche Europa, wo er schon seit der Bronzezeit gebaut wurde. In den Alpenländern haben wir bronzezeitliche Haferfunde aus den Pfahlbauten von Montelier am Murtner See und von der Petersinsel im Bieler See in der Westschweiz sowie von Bourget in Savoyen. Daran reiht sich aus historischer Zeit ein Fund aus der römischen Ruine zu Buchs im Kanton Zürich. Aus Deutschland konnte J. Hoops in seinem Buch Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen (1905, S. 410) nur einen, unkontrollierbaren prähistorischen Haferfund aufführen, der von F. A. Wagner auf dem Gräberfeld an der Elster bei Schlieben gemacht wurde. Die dort ausgesprochene Vermutung, daß zweifellos auch in Deutschland schon zur Bronzezeit Hafer gebaut worden sei, wurde später durch Gradmann Getreidebau im deutschen und röm. Altertum. Gradmann. Jena 1909. S. 16 bestätigt, der aus einer bronzezeitlichen Schicht der Sirgensteinhöhle bei Schelklingen in der Schwäbischen Alb Hafer nachwies. Dieser Fund blieb nicht vereinzelt. Sogar nach Dänemark war die Haferkultur schon im Bronzealter vorgedrungen, wie die Untersuchungen Sarauws gezeigt haben s. sein Material im Kopenhagener Nationalmuseum, sowie den Katalog des Museums: Bronzealderen, dänisch.Ausg. Nr. 176, 64. Vielleicht hängt das Verschwinden der ertragsunsicheren Hirse aus den nordischen Ländern und Schleswig in späteren prähistorischen oder historischen Zeiten mit dem Vordringen der Haferkultur in der Bronzezeit zusammen. Der vorgeschichtliche Hafer Mittel- und Nordeuropas war nach allgemeiner Annahme der Rispenhafer oder gewöhnliche Saathafer (Avena sativa L.). Der Rispenhafer war schon zur Bronzezeit aus seiner mutmaßlichen Heimat in den Steppengebieten Südostrußlands oder Mittelasiens bis nach Zentral und Nordeuropa vorgedrungen. Auch Avena fatua, die Stammpflanze des Rispenhafers, war schon zur Hallstattzeit in Mitteleuropa verbreitet. August Schulz fand 1914 den Flughafer mit andern Unkräutern in Gesellschaft von Triticum vulgare, Hordeum und Vicia faba in einer Siedlung aus dieser Zeit in der Gegend von Magdeburg. Keltische Länder Die Einführung des Rispenhafers nach Gallien und Britannien erfolgte wahrscheinlich durch die Kelten, die in diesen Ländern ihrerseits den Rauhhafer (Avena strigosa) kennen lernten, der dort schon von der iberischen Urbevölkerung gezüchtet wurde. Die Kelten haben einen besondern Hafernamen: gäl. corc, mir. corca, nir. coirce, kymr. ceirch, bret. kerch, aus urkelt. *''korkjo-'', der den verwandten Sprachen fremd ist. Aber diese Tatsache setzt nicht notwendig die Entstehung einer selbständigen Haferkultur bei ihnen voraus. Falls dem jedoch so ist, muss man für Nordeuropa mindestens vier unabhängige Kulturzentren für den Haferbau annehmen, da außer den Kelten auch die Germanen, Slawen und Angelsachsen von Anfang der literarischen Überlieferung an gänzlich voneinander verschiedene Namen für Hafer hatten: deutsch und nordisch hafer bew. hafr, ags. áte (ne. oats), slaw. ovísú, obwohl sie sämtlich höchstwahrscheinlich den gemeinen Saathafer (Avena sativa) anbauten. Haferanbau im Mittelalter Von der Bedeutung des Hafers als menschliches Nahrungsmittel der Germanen zur Römerzeit zeugt die Angabe des Plinius, daß die Völker Germaniens ihn säten und von keinem andern Brei lebten (neque alia pulte vivant), womit natürlich nicht gesagt ist, daß sie überhaupt nur von Haferbrei lebten. Haferfunde aus dem Mittelalter blieben in Deutschland selten. Einer der wenigen aus der Hünenburg bei Rinteln a. d. Weser (10. bis 11. Jh.), wo Haferkörner in geringer Zahl als Beimischung zu andern Getreidesorten nachgewiesen wurden, gehört nach der Bestimmung von Wittmack und Buchwald zu Avena sativa. Aber die große Bedeutung des Haferanbaus im mittelalterlichen Deutschland erhellt sich am besten aus der Tatsache, daß keine Getreideart in allen Teilen des Landes so häufig und so allgemein unter den Abgaben genannt wird wie der Hafer. Auch zum Bierbrauen wurde er gelegentlich verwendet, wie eine Notiz in der Physica der hl. Hildegard von Bingen im 12. Jh. besagt. Altdeutsche Gartenflora; Untersuchungen über die Nutzpflanzen des deutschen Mittelalters, ihre Wanderung und ihre Vorgeschichte im klassischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Rudolf von Fischer-Benzon. Kiel und Leipzig 1894. S. 204 Die germanischen Sprachen haben für den Hafer einen übereinstimmenden Namen: ahd. habaro swm. mhd. habere, haber, nhd. Hafer m. daneben dial. haber; and. haboro, havoro swm. mnd. haver usw.. Daneben im Nordischen eine bisher noch nicht befriedigend erklärte dialektische Nebenform: agotländ. schwed. norw. hagre, für die das finnische Lehnwort kakra "Hafer" ein hohes Alter erweist. Britische Inseln Dem Englischen ist der Name merkwürdigerweise fremd; es hat dafür den isolierten Namen ae. áte f. (plur. átan), me. ótes plur. ne. oats. Das in mittelenglischer Zeit auftretende und dialektisch in Nordengland und Schottland noch heute erhaltene haver ist nordisches Lehnwort. Das Fehlen des Namens im Angelsächsischen beweist nicht, daß der Hafer den Angelsachsen erst in Britannien bekannt geworden sei; da er in Dänemark schon zur Bronzezeit kultiviert wurde, haben sie ihn sicher schon in ihrer Schleswig-holsteinischen Heimat angebaut. Es handelt sich nur um einen Namenswechsel aus unbekannten Gründen. In welchem Umfang der Haferbau im angelsächsischen England betrieben wurde, ist aus der Literatur nicht zu ersehn. Daß der Hafer aber nicht bloß zu Futterzwecken, sondern auch als menschliches Nahrungsmittel gebaut wurde, zeigt die Stelle im ags. Arzneibuch, wo von Bohnen, Hafer und Gerstenmehl die Rede ist. Daneben war auch der Wildhafer als Ackerunkraut bekannt, da lat. lolium und zizania in den Glossaren mehrfach mit áte, átan übersetzt werden. Leechdoms, Wortcunning, and Starcraft of Early England, Band 2 (Internet Archive). 3 Bände. Thomas Oswald Cockayne. London 1864-66. II, S. 84 Im späteren Mittelalter wurde der Hafer in Großbritannien besonders im Norden und in den Gebirgen des keltischen Westens angebaut, wo er aus klimatischen Gründen besser gedieh als der Weizen. Giraldus Cambrensis im 13. Jh. berichtet von den Briten, daß sie sich fast ausschließlich von Fleisch, Haferbrei, Milch, Käse und Butter ernährten. Haferbrei und flache Haferkuchen (bannocks) bildeten bis in die Neuzeit in Schottland eine allgemeine Volksnahrung, aber auch in England wurde das schottische porridge vom Palast bis zur Hütte ein beliebtes Morgenessen. In Schottland und auf den Hebriden wurde vorwiegend der in den atlantischen Küstenländern beheimatete Rauhhafer (Avena strigosa) gebaut, der die starke Feuchtigkeit des Klimas besser erträgt als der Rispenhafer. Sonst waren auf den Britischen Inseln wie in den meisten nordeuropäischen Ländern Formen von Avena sativa die vorherrschend kultivierten Hafersorten. Skandinavien In Dänemark wurde der Hafer von der Bronzezeit an beständig angebaut. Er ist auch in Funden aus der römischen und der Völkerwanderungszeit des Landes wiederholt nachgewiesen s. Sarauws Material im Kopenhagener Nationalmuseum, ferner den Katalog des Museums: Bronzealderen, Dan. Ausg. Nr. 176, 64. In der älteren westnordischen Literatur wird der Hafer merkwürdigerweise nur an einer Stelle: im Harbardsliod (Str. 3) der Edda erwähnt, wo Thor in Bettlergestalt zu dem Fährmann sagt: "Ich aß in Ruh, eh ich von Haus aufbrach, Hering und Hafer; ich bin noch satt davon." Was unter dem ginhafri der Thulor (V. 685) zu verstehen ist, ist nicht klar. Das an derselben Stelle vorkommende Wort korki ist eine Entlehnung des keltischen Hafernamens gäl. corc, mir. corca und bedeutet vielleicht den in Schottland gebauten Rauhhafer (Avena strigosa) gegenüber hafri, dem Rispenhafer (A. sativa), der in den nordischen Landen die gewöhnlich angebaute Haferart war. In einem norwegischen Vertrag vom 30. März 1331 Diplomatarium Norweg. I. Nr. 213, S. 171 ist von Hafermalz die Rede; der Hafer wurde also im Mittelalter im Norden ebenso wie in Deutschland und wie in Belgien noch heute, gelegentlich zum Bierbrauen benutzt. In den altschwedischen Rechtsdenkmälern wird der Hafer häufig erwähnt. Er tritt uns in den Gesetzen von Skáne, Smáland, Westgotland, Upland und Gotland auf. Im Westgötalag und in einer jüngeren Fassung des Uplandslag wird er mit Weizen, Gerste und Roggen zusammen unter den zehnten-Pflichtigen Feldfrüchten aufgeführt. Sein Anbau muß also im 13. Jh. im ganzen südlichen und mittleren Schweden verbreitet gewesen sein. Verwendung und Einteilung Im Mittelalter trat der Hafer in Skandinavien wie auf Island als menschliches Nahrungsmittel gegenüber der Gerste in den Hintergrund. Er diente in erster Linie als Viehfutter. Unter dem Pferdekorn (hástakorn), das in den Gesetzen von Ostgötland und Södermanland sowie in dem Land- und Stadtrecht König Magnus Erikssons und dem Landrecht König Christoffers genannt wird, ist jedenfalls Hafer zu verstehen. In der Neuzeit war der Hafer in allen drei nordischen Staaten und in Finnland das am meisten verbreitete Getreide. In Skandinavien wurde bei weitem mehr Hafer gebaut als alle andern Kornarten zusammengenommen. Er war ein Hauptausfuhrartikel und ging besonders nach England. Doch wurde auch im Land selbst viel Hafer konsumiert; sein Mehl wurde in Norwegen entweder wie in Schottland als Brei genossen oder zu dem sogen. Fladbred "Flachbrot" verbacken, das ohne Hefe angemacht und ähnlich wie die schottischen bannocks zu dünnen, runden Scheiben von 2-3 Fuß Durchmesser ausgerollt wird. Nur zum kleineren Teil diente der Hafer in den nordischen Ländern auch als Pferdefutter. Quellen * Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen im germanischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Johannes Hoops. Straßburg 1905. S. 403 ff. * Vierteljahrsschrift d. Naturforsch. Ges. (Ausgabe 56). Zürich, 1911, S. 293 ff. * Johannes Hoops. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde. 1918—1919. Band 1, S. 31 f. (Art. Ackerbau); Band 2, S. 352 ff. * Kulturpflanzen und Haustiere in ihren Übergang aus Asien, nach Griechenland (Internet Archive). (1911). Victor Hehn. * Abstammung, systemat. Wert und Kulturgeschichte der Saathafer-Arten. Thellung. 346 f. * Die Geschichte der kultivierten Getreide (Internet Archive). August Schulz. Louis Neberts Verlag, Halle a. S., 1913. Bd. I. * Geschichte des Saathafers. A. Schulz im 41. Jahresbericht d. Westfäl. Prov.-Vereins für Wissenschaft und Kunst, S. 204 ff; Münster 1913 . Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Getreide